


Habit

by Yulaty



Series: A Moment of Jark [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: #yulatyfic :Dพี่วิว (@wrxjsmt) รีเควสพร้อมแนบภาพมาไซโค ฟิคไม่มีอะไรเกี่ยวกับภาพ แต่ก็เขียนออกมาละ มันเป็นฟีลตอนเห็นภาพ … ทำไมพี่มาร์คต้องน่ารักขนาดนี้ด้วยนะเรื่องนี้สอนให้รู้ว่า อย่ายุ วิ่นขึ้นง่าย…





	

เพื่อนหน่อย”

นอกจากจะเป็นเรื่องเกี่ยวกับเจ้าตัวแปดขาที่เขาเกลียดแสนเกลียดนั่นแล้ว ร้อยวันพันปีจะมีหนึ่งครั้งที่มาร์คต้วนเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยปากเรียกรูมเมทให้ทำอะไรหรือไปไหนเป็นเพื่อน

 

“ผมไม่ว่าง”

 

ไม่ว่างอะไรเนี่ย เห็นนั่งอยู่เฉย ๆ มอง—จ้อง—เหมือนจะชวนคุยมาตั้งครึ่งชั่วโมงได้ พอยอมเป็นฝ่ายทักก่อนก็ดันมาตีหน้านิ่งตอบอย่างนี้แล้วก็ก้มหน้าไถไอแพดน่ะเหรอ

มาร์คขมวดคิ้ว คว้าหมอนขึ้นมากอด “อะไรของนายวะ ก็เห็นอยู่ว่าว่างอ่ะ”

“พี่เห็นแค่ว่าผมไม่ทำอะไร อย่าตีความว่าผมว่างดิ” แจ็คสันตอบโดยที่ไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นมาด้วยซ้ำ

 

หมอนใบโตถูกปาออกไปใส่คนอายุน้อยกว่าก่อนที่มาร์คจะรู้ตัวเสียอีก  
ถึงจะไม่ได้ตั้งใจแต่แรงกระแทกนั้นก็มากพอจะทำให้แอปเปิ้ลดีไวซ์เครื่องบางเลื่อนหลุดจากมือแจ็คสันหล่นลงบนเตียงได้

 

มาร์ครู้สึกผิดขึ้นมาทันทีเมื่อเห็นแจ็คสันเงียบไป

แต่แล้วก็กลับกลายเป็นว่าเขาต้องชะงักชันไปเสียเองเมื่อเห็นภาพหน้าจอไอแพดของแจ็คสัน

 

ภาพงานวันก่อน…  
ที่ใส่ที่คาดผมหูกระต่าย…

 

นิ่งอึ้งไป ไม่ได้รู้ตัวเลยว่าถูกแจ็คสันรวบกอดเมื่อไร  
ได้สติก็ตอนที่ได้ยินเสียงทุ้มข้างหู

“ผมไม่ว่างจริง ๆ นะเนี่ย…” ชายหนุ่มอายุน้อยกว่าถือวิสาสะเกยคางลงบนไหล่ “ผมรักพี่อยู่”

 

“ทำไมพี่ต้องน่ารักขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ เลยนะ”

 

“ผมตกหลุมรักพี่ทุกวันเลย…”

 

พูดอะไรไม่ออก  
ไม่รู้ว่าต้องพูดอะไร  
ไม่รู้ว่าควรทำอะไร  
กับหัวใจที่เต้นแรงจนแทบหลุดจากขั้วนี่ … มันต้องจัดการยังไงกัน

 

 

“พี่งอนผมหรือเปล่า…” แจ็คสันคลายกอด กุมมืออีกคนไว้หลวม ๆ “ผมขอโทษนะที่แกล้งกวนน่ะ ผมอยากให้พี่เขิน”

“ไม่ได้งอนสักหน่อย” มาร์คตอบ ไม่ยอมหันหน้าไปหาเจ้าลูกหมาที่กำลังมองเขาด้วยสายตาออดอ้อน “แค่…ไม่ค่อยชอบเวลานายเมินแบบนั้น”

“แต่พี่ไม่มองหน้าผมเลยอ่ะ พี่งอนก็บอกผมมาดิ เนี่ยยอมทุกอย่างเลย ทั้งตัวทั้งใจให้หมดแล้วพี่อยากได้อะไรอีกแจ็คสัน หวังจะหามาให้ทุกอย่างเลย”

และมาร์ครู้ ว่าแจ็คสันจะทำจริง ๆ  
หลักฐานคือสร้อยคอที่เขาสวมใส่อยู่ในตอนนี้…

 

“ฉันไม่ได้–” มาร์คชะงัก หยุดคำพูดเอาไว้ก่อนเมื่อแจ็คสันย้ายลงมานั่งที่พื้นตรงหน้า คว้ามือทั้งสองของเขาไปจับไว้ ช้อนตามองด้วยสายตาที่มองกี่ครั้งก็แพ้ …

 

“ถ้าพี่ยังหลบตาผมอยู่ผมนับว่างอนนะ”

งอนบ้างอนบออะไร เขินอยู่โว้ย!

 

“แล้วถ้าอี๋เอินไม่หายงอน กากาจะไม่พาไปเลี้ยงขนมนะครับ :D”

“ไม่ได้งอน”

“มองตาผมสิ”

“ไม่เอา”

“อะไรอ่ะพี่ ผมก็เขินเหมือนกันนะเว้ย เวลาเรามองตากันอ่ะ แต่พอดีแจ็คสันเป็นคนคูล ๆ ไง” ไม่เกี่ยว มองไม่เห็นความเกี่ยวข้องเลย

 

สรุป ถ้าอยากจะให้แจ็คสันหยุดง้องแง้งแบบนี้ก็คือต้องยอมมองใช่ไหม มาร์คหลับตาลง ก่อนตัดสินหันหน้าไปมองคู่สนทนาตรง ๆ

โอเค … แค่นี้เอง แค่มอง แค่—

 

เกิดเสียงจุ๊บเบา ๆ เมื่อแจ๊คสันยืดตัวขึ้นมา แตะริมฝีปากเข้ากับของมาร์ค

“พี่ไม่ได้งอน เท่ากับเงื่อนไขว่าถ้าพี่หายงอนผมจะเลี้ยงขนมใช้ไม่ได้ เอาเป็นว่านี่เป็นค่าตอบแทนขนมที่ผมจะเลี้ยงพี่แล้วกันเนอะ!”

 

ฝ่ามือของมาร์คฟาดเข่าที่ไหล่คนตรงหน้าเต็มแรง และครั้งนี้เขารู้ตัว  
มาร์คผุดลุกขึ้นคว้าแจ็คเก็ตตัวหนา สวมรองเท้าแล้วก้าวยาว ๆ ออกจากห้องทันทีโดยไม่รีรอให้แจ็คสันตามออกมาก่อน

 

ไอ้เด็กบ้านี่ คงเป็นสรรพนามที่มาร์คใช้เรียกแจ็คสันในใจบ่อยที่สุดแล้ว

โรคจิต ชอบมาทำให้เขิน รู้ว่าเขินแล้วทำอะไรไม่ถูกยิ่งชอบ สรรหาวิธีใหม่ ๆ มาได้ทุกวี่ทุกวัน

 

คิดถึงตรงนี้แล้วก็หยุดฝีเท้า หันหลังกลับไปมองคนที่กำลังวิ่งมา

จะโทษแจ็คสันฝ่ายเดียวก็ไม่ได้  
ลึก ๆ แล้วมาร์คเองก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าเขาน่ะชอบที่ได้เห็นอีกฝ่ายสรรหาวิธีมาทำให้เขาเขิน

 

 

ความสัมพันธ์ของเราสองคนนี่มันบ้าชัด ๆ

 

 

ไม่ถึงนาทีถัดมาแจ็คสันก็มาอยู่ข้าง ๆ มาร์ค  
เราสองคนก้าวเท้าเดินต่อไปตามเส้นทางที่คุ้นเคยดี

 

การฮัมเพลงไปด้วยขณะเดินเป็นเรื่องปกติของแจ็คสัน  
เป็นคนที่ต้องทำอะไรตลอดเวลา ทำงานมาเหนื่อยแค่ไหนก็ยังมีแรงเหลือไว้แกล้งคนอื่นได้เสมอ จะนิ่ง จะเงียบได้ก็แต่ตอนป่วยหนักและตอนนอน

 

แล้วมาร์คก็ไม่ได้มีปัญหาอะไรหรอก ถ้าแจ็คสันเลือกจะเดินถอยหลังเพื่อหันหน้ามามองเขา

ร้องเพลงให้เขาฟัง

 

 

You’re just too good to be true  
Can’t take my eyes off of you  
You’d be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much

 

 

ไม่มีปัญหาจริง ๆ

 

ก็แค่เขินจนแทบจะลอยทะลุชั้นบรรยากาศโลกออกไปได้อยู่แล้วก็เท่านั้นเอง

 

 

At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I’m alive  
You’re just too good to be true

 

Can’t take my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

> #yulatyfic :D  
> พี่วิว (@wrxjsmt) รีเควสพร้อมแนบภาพมาไซโค ฟิคไม่มีอะไรเกี่ยวกับภาพ แต่ก็เขียนออกมาละ มันเป็นฟีลตอนเห็นภาพ … ทำไมพี่มาร์คต้องน่ารักขนาดนี้ด้วยนะ
> 
> เรื่องนี้สอนให้รู้ว่า อย่ายุ วิ่นขึ้นง่าย…


End file.
